The Horror Leagues
by Etherboy
Summary: My Horror Leagues collected together in one story for easier reading. Enjoy different Horror Leagues combat supernatural forces in four separate decades.
1. The 1963 Markway Group

**The 1963 Markway Group (1963-1968)**

 **Inception** – The Markway Group was created in 1963 by the US government as an unofficial investigative team that would be on hand to assist the FBI. Designated as "X-Files," these investigations were primarily supernatural in origin; mansion hauntings, satanic cults, vampires, etc. That stated, the group was also known to investigate mundane serial killers and extraterrestrial life, although, given the existence of the clandestine Men in Black, and many 50s era "Spaceman" heroes still being active at the time, they were rarely needed to handle the latter. While the team was originally supposed to simply consult governmental authorities, as all of the members of the group were civilians and thus seen as having no place in potentially violent missions, it became clear within a few months of their creation that the group was more than capable of directly confronting whatever dangers they discovered in their cases, and that outside interfere was usually more of a liability than a boon.

 **Members**

 **Dr. John Markway** \- Famous supernaturalist specialized in hauntings but also interested in various other paranormal activity. Regarded as a quack for most of his academic career, the events of his Hill House investigation finally got him reclaim, though the tragic circumstances of his rise to notoriety haunted him. Given his newfound attention in the public eye, Markway was approached by the government to lead their new paranormal investigation group and to recruit extraordinary people for it. While initially hesitant to accept such a role given what happened at Hill House, Markway nevertheless agreed after prompting from his wife.

 **Theodora Bloom** \- A bohemian psychic capable of sensing otherworldly forces in "thin places" like the infamous Hill House where she first meet Markway. Theodora, or Theo as she preferred to be called, was a lesbian with a long-time partner and was loosely involved with the 60s gay rights movement, and the wider counter-culture movement, but typically hid this information from others until she firmly trusted them. An outspoken and vibrant individual, Bloom tended to be the voice of reason in the group whenever Markway or Addams got carried away during an investigation.

 **Gomez Addams** \- An eccentric billionaire with an equally eccentric family. While seemingly just a mortal man with no supernatural abilities, Addams possessed an encyclopedic knowledge of the supernatural that many sorcerers would envy. Incredibly charming and seemingly immune to fear, Addams was the most physical member of the group and would constantly be the first to leap into action if a fight was inevitable.

 **Sabrina Spellman** \- Descended from a long line of witches and warlocks from the centuries-old township of Greendale, Spellman was a teenage witch with various magical abilities. Given her young age, and her aunts decision to homeschool her instead of sending her to the American wizard academy of Ilvermorny in New York City, Spellman was inexperienced when it came to actually using her powers and would sometimes have them backfire on her. Regardless, Spellman was determined to show her worth and learn as much about the supernatural as possible, so much so that when Markway came to recruit one of her aunts for his group, she managed to convince him that she would be a better choice.

 **Dr. James Xavier** \- The group's most enigmatic member, Xavier was once a renowned optometrist who had found a way to create experimental eye-drops that could increase the average range of human vision. Unfortunately, his decision to use himself a test subject would turn out to be a tragic one as his eyes began to see things beyond human comprehension. The experience left him a broken man and while he did accept Markway's offer to join the group and use his strange ocular abilities for good, he never warmed to his fellow investigators and was very much a loner.

 **Team Dynamics** – Good. Markway recruited them all personally, having been given total autonomy in assembling the team on account of the government not wanting to be too responsible for the group in case their experiment in recruiting civilians failed spectacularly. Thus, many of those recruited were friends or respected colleagues of Markway who shared his interest in investigating the paranormal. Addams and Markway, in particular, had been long-time friends before the group was formed, with Addams acting as Markway's biggest patron for his paranormal experiments. As already mentioned, Markway knew Bloom from his investigation of the Hill House haunting. While the events of that case had ultimately ended in tragedy, the two still kept contact with each for emotional support, forming a genuine friendship, with Markway even meeting Bloom's partner. Spellman was initially seen as particularly vulnerable by many of her teammates and was kept out of more intense confrontations the group encountered during their earliest cases, regardless of the fact that her abilities made her its most powerful member. This would change after Spellman, used the full scope of her magical abilities to save the group in a particularly difficult case. Afterwards, her relationship with the group became much more positive, especially with Bloom who taught her meditative techniques to hone her powers. Xavier was a distant loner, who while always willing to follow Markway's orders and assist his fellow investigators, never really warmed to them and would at times seem to be entirely engrossed in his own head. Given the nature of his abilities, this may have been literally true.

 **Cases**

\- The group's first case took them to Ivy Town, New York, where Triffids, a plant-based alien form that had ravaged the world only a few years ago, suddenly re-emerged there in the thousands, leaving most of the town's residents blind or dead. With a small military escort, the group infiltrated Ivy Town and tried to find the source of the infection before the military was forced to destroy the town entirely to stop the infestation from spreading further. With Xavier's abilities the group was able to find the cause of the infestation in Ivy University where Jason Woodrue, or the Floronic Man, had resurrected the Triffids and crossbreed them with the 'Audrey Jr' Venus flytrap strain in an attempt to take over the world. After successfully making an incredible escape from the Floronic Man's army of 'Neo-Triffids' due to Spellman using an experimental teleportation spell, the group was able to talk General Thaddeus E. Ross into allowing her to teleport several warheads into the heart of the Floronic Man's lair, hopefully ensuring that civilian causalities in the town would be kept to a minimum. As luck would have it the plan was a success and with the death of the Floronic Man, his supposedly superior Neo-Triffids immediately decayed into sludge. (1963)

\- Going all across the states, and even abroad, to numerous haunted mansions, castles, hospitals, asylums, and even beaches. For the most part, many of these cases turned out to be hoaxes, but in some powerful spirits unwilling to move on were encountered. One of the most notable of such cases was in 1963, when the group attempted to help a young women who was being relentlessly pursued all across Utah by a carnival of spirits only to realize that she had been dead all along and that the spirits chasing her were simply trying to get her to accept this and move on. A perhaps even more tragic case in 1967 had them go to Los Angeles and banish the spirit of a young psychic girl who was killed after she herself had been possessed by several malicious spirits. (1963-1968)

\- When the group is tasked with bringing in the Munster family for the crime of being a clan of literal monsters, Addams, Bloom, and Spellman outright refuse to comply with the order and even defend the Munsters when General Ross and a task force of B.P.R.D agents are sent to do the job for them. Before a violent confrontation between the two could occur though Markway, with the aid and political clout of B.P.R.D director Trevor Bruttenholm, was able to get the B.P.R.D agents to refuse the order as well, leaving Ross with no paranormal experts to detain the Munsters. Realizing that antagonizing their only two paranormal agencies for the sake of capturing one family of non-violent monsters wasn't worth the effort, government withdraws their order. (1964)

\- In 1964, when the town of Peaksville, Ohio inexplicably disappeared leaving nothing but a crater, Markway theorized that the town could be located using Xavier powers. Tapping into the vast range of his abilities, Xavier was able to find the town trapped in a pocket-dimension. Together with Spellman's magic, the group transported themselves into this realm and investigated what caused the disappearance. It didn't take long for them to get the terrified townsfolk to admit that the one behind their disappearance was a sociopathic six-year-old boy with reality-warping powers beyond anything the group had ever encountered. When Addams tried to use his parenting skills to emotionally connect to the child and convince him to return the town back to Earth, he was banished to the mysterious "Cornfield" for his trouble while the rest of the group became the child-god's playthings like everyone else in the town. Fortunately, after a week of torture and humiliation, Markway came up with a plan. Believing that the boy was a mutant like the infamous psychic children that terrorized a British village in 1960, albeit one far more powerful, Markway thought that the boy could be killed if they shielded their minds with a similar mental trick used on the children at Midwich, allowing the group to bypass the boy's telepathy and kill him while he was unaware. The plan, unfortunately, failed when Markway was unable to kill the child with an improvised shiv while Bloom, Spellman, and Xavier distracted him. Miraculously though, before the boy could send them all to the Cornfield, Spellman was able tap into a wellspring of anger and frustration that had been building since she was forced to be the boy's "girlfriend," unleashing a stream of dark magic that destroyed the god-brat before he could even react. With his death, Peaksville immediately returned to Earth and everyone, including Addams, was returned from the Cornfield safe and sound. (1964)

\- A spree of serial murders in rural California led the group to discover the last remaining descendants of the Webber clan, a family of inbred homicidal murderers cursed with a genetic defect called Merrye Syndrome. Originally believed extinct months ago after their familial estate was destroyed in a dynamite explosion, the Webbers had actually survived the explosion by hiding in a vault underneath their estate, afterward continuing their family's long tradition of murder and cannibalism. Fortunately, once the group was able to locate their underground hideaway the trio of murderers were quickly detained and sent to Arkham Asylum in Gotham, New York for experimental treatment. Unfortunately, they like many other inmates of Arkham Asylum, were able to escape the facility in 1969. Their current whereabouts are still a mystery, though many in the FBI theorize that the three Webber children may have gone to Texas where their equally infamous distant cousins the Sawyers resided. (1967)

\- Saving not just the state of Pennsylvania, but possibly the entire world when the recently deceased in the state began to 'live' again as cannibalistic walking corpses. Desperate to cure this plague before it could spread further, the group captured one of the ghouls, took it to the Philadelphia office of STAR Labs, and performed an examination on the creature hoping for answers. While normal methods of an autopsy could find no natural, earthly cause for the reanimation, Xavier's increasingly farseeing eyes were able to detect an unknown form of cosmic radiation within the undead corpses. Connecting the origin of this strange to a space probe returning from Venus that had mysteriously exploded in low orbit, Xavier theorized that zombies would crumble if this Venusian radiation was destroyed. After escaping an almost overrun Philadelphia, the group was able to make their way to New York City where they brought their findings to Reed Richards of the Fantastic Four. Together, Richards and Xavier were able to create a radiation cleanser using a customized version of Dr. Daisuke Serizawa's Oxygen Destroyer as the payload. Within a week of detonating this bomb several miles above Pennsylvania, the ghouls across the state once again became inert harmless corpses. (1968)

\- The final case the Markway Group undertook was investigating the opulent Bramford, New York City apartment complex after the body of a woman by the name of Rosemary Woodhouse was found brutally flayed there. Secretly notified of the murder by a small group of Aurors in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement who feared that this obviously magical murder was being covered up by a conspiracy in the Magical Congress of the United States of America. With that information, the group decided to infiltrate the building by having Markway and Bloom pretend to be a married couple looking for a new home with Spellman as their daughter. Addams and Xavier meanwhile worked with the Aurors to uncover members of the conspiracy in the MACUSA. Within only a couple of days, it became clear that the tenets of the building were not who they claimed to be, with Bloom being able to sense malevolence in their thoughts. Unfortunately, the tenets also come to realize that newest family in their building was nothing of the kind, having identified Spellman as a descendant of the witches of Greendale. One night they ambushed the trio in their apartment, using spells of bondage to leave them hopeless. Dragging them to a secret basement the satanists revealed their Anti-Christ, a literal child of Satan created through the rape of the very women whose murder the group had been investigating. While technically only a few months old, the child had grown rapidly, appearing as an adolescent boy and possessing a much older mind. The child ranted about how he was destined to bring upon a new age, a dark millennia where he would rule over all humanity as a demonic demigod with his followers his dark apostles. Fortunately, Adams, Xavier, and several Aurors broke into the basement having managed to find the cabal of dark wizards who were shielding the satanists and force them to reveal the cult's apocalyptic motives. Regrettably, even with the rest of their teammates coming to the rescue and the Aurors knocking the satanists out with a sleeping spell, the Anti-Christ was far too powerful. With only a flick of his wrist, he flayed the Aurors alive and seemingly forced the entire Markway Group to kneel before him with his telekinesis. The sin of pride would be his undoing though as Markway had managed to hide amongst the corpses of the Aurors just before the Anti-Christ restrained his colleagues. Recognizing he only had one chance to catch the monster by surprise, Markway positioned himself behind the child as he continued to rant and was prepared to shot him in the back to save his team. Unfortunately, Markway still did not have the wherewithal to kill a child, even one that was the Anti-Christ, and hesitated allowing the child to notice him and attempt to kill him. Luckily, Bloom wasn't as hesitant, and as the Anti-Christ turned to around to kill Markway his telekinetic grip on the rest of the group was momentarily disturbed allowing Bloom to pull out her own hidden revolver and shot the child in the back killing him. (1968)

 **Dissolution** – Feeling incapable and unworthy to lead the group after his second failure to do what needed to be done save his teammates, Markway decided to retire. With his departure, the other members believed that disbanding the group was only natural. The government officially considered the group disbanded in the fall of 1968.

 **Final Fates**

As already mentioned in this report, Markway decided to retire, but not just from the investigation group but also from frontline paranormal studies in general, believing himself too physically and mentally exhausted to continue his studies despite the many assertions of his worth from his former colleagues. Instead, he would spend his retirement teaching at Miskatonic University as a professor of parapsychology, the position allowing him more time to spend with his family.

Bloom would likewise retire from investigating the paranormal and instead take on a new mission as an activist and leader for the growing LGBT movement in the United States with her partner. Recently Bloom married her partner in 2015.

Addams history after the Markway Group's disbanding is difficult to ascertain. If sources are to believed Addams and his family have sporadically been in the public eye, with the family having apparently almost lost their entire fortune in 1992 and somehow being involved with the gruesome Camp Chippewa Massacre and the then infamous "Black Widow" serial killer in the following year. If they were indeed involved in these events then it begs the question how Addams and his family have seemingly not aged since the 1960s and perhaps even beforehand.

Spellman returned to her hometown of Greendale as a young women who had gained a vast amount of life experience (and trauma) after spending five years with the Markway Group. Deciding that staying with her fellow witches in Greendale wasn't for her and inspired by the bravery of the Aurors during the Bramford Case Spellman joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement in New York, quickly becoming one of its top agents in the next few decades.

Xavier fate would, unfortunately, be tragic. Within only a few years of leaving the Markway Group, Xavier's vision became even more powerful, allowing him to everything from microscopic material to astral planes beyond mortal understanding. The most powerful vision he saw though was that of their being a giant eye at the center of the universe that apparently belonged to an eldritch being of raw nuclear chaos. Driven mad by these visions and unable to contact his former colleagues for help, Xavier sought the aid of a Christian evangelist living in the desert. While we will never know what that priest told Xavier we do know that the brilliant optometrist ripped his own eyes and quickly died soon after. It is said that he died with a smile on his face.


	2. The 1974 LXI

**The 1974 League of Extraordinary Investigators (1974-1979)**

In 1963, Dr. John Markway, a supernaturalist best known for his work involving the Hill House haunting, was approached by the US government to create a team of like-minded enthusiasts and researchers of the strange and horrifying who would investigate the many supernatural activities that came in the wake of the Atomic Age. Modeled after the British League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, this team undertook missions for the government that involved everything from mansion hauntings to encounters with extraterrestrial life.

Markway's era came to an end in 1968 after the group successfully eliminated a cult of Satanists hiding in a diluted apartment building in New York City. Fearing that such a group would be needed again in the decades to come, the FBI officially created the half-serious team designation of "The League of Extraordinary Investigators," or the LXI for short. After a five-year break between the 60's group's decommissioning, a 70's incarnation was formed in 1974 when the African vampire Prince Mamuwalde was again terrorizing the city of Los Angeles. With little time, the FBI quickly brought to together those believed to be best capable of handling this deadly encounter.

 **Members**

 **Carl Kolchak** : Once an unassuming if talented investigative reporter, Kolkalk's career took a drastic change after the investigation of a suspected serial killer in Las Vegas revealed to him not just the existence of vampires but a wider paranormal world. Spending years travelling across the United States in a quest to reveal the truth to an ignorant populace, Kolchak eventually gained the attention of the government and a spot on the League. While unhappy about his supervisor's mandate of keeping the supernatural secret from the public, this driven reporter couldn't miss an opportunity to learn more about the unknown and decided to join the group regardless.

 **Velma Dinkley** : An ingenious young woman with Holmesian-like analytical abilities, Dinkley was originally a member of a famous group of young paranormal debunkers whose hijacks across the United States saw them solve numerous mysteries. After the group disbanded on the Halloween of 1970, Dinkley started a solo career, continuing to solve abnormal mysteries until she was contacted by the government. Initially suspicious of the idea of joining a group that was tasked with tracking down and combating real supernatural creatures, her experience with confronting Prince Mamuwalde and working with the more unusual members of the LXI quickly opened her mind to stranger explanations for the unknown.

 **Carrie White** : Cursed with astounding telekinetic and telepathic abilities that emerged in her adolescence, White had lost control of her powers after suffering a psychotic break brought on by a childish prank that went too far during her high school prom. After somehow managing to survive a seemingly fatal stab wound by her insane fundamentalist mother, White spent months afterwards trying to find others of her kind only to discover dissimilar supernatural events and people in her home state of Maine, which has been known to a rather active hotbed for paranormal activity. Eventually though, her travels were noticed by surprised government agents in the area that had previous closed her case with the White Committee. Realizing that such a powerful psychic could be an asset for the new LXI initiative, and a perfect opportunity to safely keep a tab on her developing powers, White was pardoned for her crimes and recruited.

 **Barnabas Collins** : Without a doubt the team's most dangerous and amoral member, Collins was a vampire who was only recently freed from a century long period of suspend animation. Having spent years using his vampiric abilities to defend, and sometimes manipulate, his family's descendants, Collins had gained experience in dealing with ghosts, witches, werewolves and other such rival creatures of the night. So much so, that his place on the League was guaranteed as long as he promised to use his abilities responsibly in the group's service. Collins' grey morality would constantly clash with his associates, especially Eric Brooks who made constant veiled promises of destroying Collins once the LXI was no longer in service.

 **Eric Brooks** : Born in London, England in the late 1920s, the man that would be known by the moniker of Blade gained his quasi-vampiric abilities in utero when his mother was attacked and killed by a vampire. This resulted in some of the creature's enzymes passing to Brooks, granting him an extended lifespan, peak human physicality, and the power to sense other supernatural creatures. Trained by an experienced vampire hunter and jazz magician, Brooks' talent with knives would give him the nickname that would stuck to him for decades. At first unwilling to join the League account of his preference to working alone and his distrust for Collins, Brooks reconsidered after finding out that the League's first mission would be slaying Prince Mamuwalde, who was not only a frequent enemy of Brooks, but an associate and admirer of Brooks' archenemy, Dracula, the creature that had killed his mentor.

 **Team Dynamics** – Strained. The LXI of the 70s wasn't as harmonious as originally hoped. With little time to form it, the government was unable to recruit more reliable options like Sabrina Spellman, Jessica Fletcher, or top B.P.R.D agent, Hellboy. Instead, the group assembled were mostly newcomers, semi-redeemed criminals, or renegades who didn't get along throughout most of the partnership. Dinkley and Kolkalk were reported to have had an amicably relationship, but White was known to be distant and removed from her teammates, while Brooks and Collins were openly hostile to one another. Still, the group managed to hold together for five years, with the various cases chronicled in this account being only their most notable accomplishments.

 **Cases**

\- As already noted, their first case took them to the city of Los Angeles, where a resurrected Prince Mamuwalde had started creating a new covenant of vampire minions to help him rule the city as his new kingdom. The adding of voodoo witch doctors in Mamuwalde's service only intensified matters for the worse. So much so that Brooks contacted the Haitian sorcerer Jericho Drumm, a long-time friend and ally of Brooks, to assist the team in not only stopping a mysterious ritual that the ancient prince was trying to complete in his lair, but also in slaying the undead lord once and for all. (1974)

\- Only a few months after defeating Mamuwalde, the League investigated the disappearances of several youths in rural Texas, some of which having been members of mystery gangs inspired by Dinkley's. The discovery of a family of entirely human cannibal serial killers, one of which would later be categorized as one of first examples of the "Slasher Killer," made this a particularly gruesome case. Dinkley's experience in dealing with deranged individuals with a pathological need for wearing costumes was especially helpfully in not only tracking the Sawyer clan down, but also in later using this and other cases to create the Slasher Killer psych profile which unfortunately would need to be used constantly in the 80s. (1974)

\- Getting a surprisingly reliable tip by agents of the Nemo supercrime family, the League went to the town of Stepford, Connecticut, a seemingly idyllic community inhabited by astonishingly statuesque and content wives. This illusion was shattered though when White's telepathic powers revealed that the wives were in fact mindless machines, a claim that Collins was able to support by having attempted to feed on one of the wives only to bite into complex circuitry for his troubles. Kolchak's and Dinkley's combined efforts led the group to connect the leader of the town's men club, Dale Coba, a former Disney animatronics engineer who was the mentor of the now deceased Doctor Goldfoot. With this information in hand, the League stormed Coba's mansion facility, destroying his small army of robot duplicates that tried to defend their creator, a feat which was made relatively simple with White, Collins, and Brooks abilities overwhelming the machines. Things went awry though when a cornered Coba was about to surrender to the group only for Collins to suddenly exsanguinate the man in front of his teammates. When later asked for his reasons for the crime, Collins was recorded saying that Coba had acted in an untoward manner to the fairer sex and needed to be harshly punished. Brooks was recorded as having angrily reiterated his promise to one day kill Collins after hearing his excuse. Dinkley and White were said to have been disturbed by Collins' attitude in contrast. Kolkalk tried to have Collins' removed from the LXI program after the incident but to no avail due to the vampire's perceived usefulness. (1975)

\- Throughout the group's existence numerous vampires claiming to be the one true Dracula made appearances in the US and the UK, much to the chagrin of Brooks who repeatedly had his hopes for revenge dashed. Even an adventure in the creature's former haunt in Transylvania and the defeat and capture of the villain's most powerful lieutenants, Elizabeth Bathory and Count Yorga, (Note - Carmilla Karstein managed to escape detection by fleeing to Canada, where she surprisingly enough would go on to join a modern Canadian LXG decades later) didn't the bring League any closer to their quarry. (1974-1979)

\- Due to what only be theorized as a consequence of either mysterious astronomical events or the Earth itself fighting against environmental exploitation, several areas throughout the United States countryside suffered from violent attacks by suddenly hyper-aggressive animals. Eerily similar to the vicious bird attacks that occurred in Bodega Bay, California in 1963, the League was forced to deal with these animal-related crises constantly. An early case of this phenomenon in 1974 saw the League battle legions of abnormally intelligent ants that had laid siege to a remote desert town in Arizona. White's use of her telepathic abilities to subvert the ant's hivemind would be such an effective tactic in this case that it would be used again during a later one. In 1976, waves of bloodthirsty worms almost consumed the fishing town of Fly Creek, Georgia but were thwarted by Brooks' vampire hunting tactics being surprisingly useful in dealing with the blood seeking creatures. Barely even a month after that incident a monstrously large grizzly bear, possibly from prehistoric times from Dinkley's later estimations, almost killed the supernaturally strong Collins, only to be defeated by White telekinetically restraining the monster, allowing Kolchalk and Brooks in turn the opportunity to set the beast on fire. Another trip to Arizona in 1977 resulted in a tragic stalemate with highly venomous tarantulas that had managed to incase an entire town in a gigantic cocoon. With the League having no way of safely entering the area and rescuing possible survivors the government was forced to use missiles to destroy the infestation and the town entirely. Several other cases like these plagued the LXI until the very end, from gluttonous piranhas, killer bees, man-eating bats, and even sharks. (1974-1979)

\- The hunt for Petey Wheatstraw, an infamous comedian, martial artist, and Satanist, led to the League once again crossing paths with former ally, Jericho Drumm, who, after being inspired by the effectiveness of the LXI during its first case, decided to form his own League with the protection of the African American community from supernatural and other exploitative forces in mind. Having brought together a famous New York City detective, a formerly notorious cocaine dealer seeking redemption, a femme fatale who bought down a prostitution ring, and a martial artist master, Drumm's Black Liberation League's was instrumental in tracking Wheatstraw to a Los Angeles club and stopping him from fulfilling another attempt at siring the Anti-Christ, an increasing common obsession for satanists around the world. After clashing with Wheatstraw, several cultists, and even a manifestation of the Devil itself, the two groups parted, but not before Brooks was reportedly approached by Drumm with the choice of leaving the LXI and joining his group. While there is no record of the exchange, this dossier theorizes that Brooks decided to remain on the team based on some level of loyalty to his current affiliation. Also, we can only assume that his vendetta against Collins likely played a hand in the decision as well. (1977)

\- Along with Wheatstraw, there were many other cases involving the steadily rising number of satanic cultists throughout the 70s. From human sacrificing motorists in Texas to an actual portal to hell in a Brooklyn brownstone, the League had several violent encounters with followers of the dark religion across the country. There were even frequent rumors about the birth another Anti-Christ, but the League was never able to find any truth in these rumors after Wheatstraw's own failed attempt. (1977-1979)

\- 1978 saw the rise of another reanimation endemic like the one that broke out a decade ago in 1968. Once again primarily contained in the state of Philadelphia, the plague had spread much farther this time infecting hundreds. SWAT teams conducted strategic raids throughout the state for weeks with no end to the endemic in sight, and fears of it spreading into other states became increasingly likely. When the League was called in to assist in the situation White's telepathic abilities were crucial in simultaneously eradicating the zombies. Amplifying her powers with the use of Dr. Gene Tuskin's synchronizer device, White was able too momentarily touch the simple minds of every zombie in the state and urge them to walk into the nearest bonfires setup by law enforcement. (1978)

\- Several widely publicized familicide murders occurring in the same Dutch colonial house in Amityville, New York prompted the LXI in 1979 to spend a week within its walls for proof of any supernatural presence there. When one particularly violent and powerful spirit managed to possess White and use her abilities to control the minds of Brooks and Collins, it was left to Kolkalk and Dinkley to unravel the mystery of the haunting before their supernaturally empowered teammates could rampage across the town of Amityville. After researching the history of the house, and getting much needed backup in the form of a renowned agent of the sister paranormal organization, the B.P.R.D, the pair was able to exorcise the specter of infamous 17th century fatanist John Ketchum from White's body and banish him from the house altogether. (1979)

 **Dissolution** – The LXI finally came to an end late in the year of 1979. The barely averted mishap during the Amityville Case made several of the LXI's superiors nervous of the possibility of the group going rogue again with little to stop them next time. White's increasingly more powerful psychic abilities and their susceptibility to spirits, was also a contributing factor in the decision. And so, the League was disbanded, its members sworn to an oath of secretly over the details of their missions, especially in regards to a still top secret case that possibly took in the winter of 1978 involving their return to the city of Los Angeles to eliminate alien doppelgangers that had infiltrated the city.

 **Final Fates**

In the aftermath of the League's dissolution, Kolkalk would back go to back to investigative journalism dealing with the supernatural until retiring to a life of publishing thinly-veiled accounts of the LXI cases as mystery and horror fiction.

Dinkley on the other hand would stay on as a government consultant until quitting when her requests to form a new League of Extraordinary Investigators was ignored in 1981.

White returned to Maine having sworn to the government not to use her powers unless in self-defense. Unfortunately, the constant paranormal occurrences in the state eventually forced her to take an active hand in protecting the area, which this dossier can only assume she does to this very day away from the government's notice.

Collins was rumored to have returned to his family home in Collinsport, Maine, but disappeared from notice soon after. As of this account he is still missing.

Brooks finally took Jericho Drumm's offer to join his League but would only be with them for a year before they themselves disbanded. Returning to his sole career, Brooks continued his quest to find Dracula.

 **Denouement** \- While the League of Extraordinary Investigators had interpersonal difficulties that its 60s predecessor did not, its success cannot be discounted. Whether it was vampires, zombies, rampaging animals, gynoids, aliens, satanists, or serial killers, the team had faced these challenges with distinction that would be remembered and honored by its varied spiritual successors.


	3. The 1985 Mystery League

**The 1985 Mystery League (1985-1989)**

After the League of Extraordinary Investigators was disbanded in 1979 after five years of investigating paranormal mysteries across the United States and abroad, there was left a noticeable lack of any paranormal investigation team capable of adequately replacing the group.

In 1981, when former LXI member, Velma Dinkley, attempted to explain to incumbent President Ronald Reagan about the need for the commission of a new League of Extraordinary Investigators to combat the supernatural dangers that could come in the new decade, she was rebuffed on the grounds that such a proposed League would be too focused on domestic matters and be useless in assisting in Cold War espionage.

With no one else to turn to Dinkley opted to create her own League, finding those from across the United States who had already faced off against the rash of new monsters, specters, and serial killers. By 1985 Dinkley had recruited a team of individuals, most of them youths, to help her in once again in investigating the strange cases of the times.

 **Members**

 **Nancy Thompson:** A dream analyst at Westin Hills Asylum who confronted a monstrous dream demon in her youth. Nancy's education as a psychologist gave her a knowledge of child psychology, which along with her great empathy for the young victims that the League would regularly encounter on their cases, made her one of the most liked and trusted members of the League, becoming a quick friend and confidant to Howard, Deetz, and Shepard. Thompson would regularly act as a temporary, but effective, leader of the League whenever Dinkley was otherwise preoccupied with maintaining the logistical and legal concerns that the team would sometimes run into, managing to even get Frog to follow orders when needed.

 **Edgar Frog:** A little-known vampire hunter from Santa Carla, California, this young man joined Dinkley's League ostensibly for the chance to expand his trade from vampire slaying to overall monster bashing. Throughout his membership with the League though, Frog would frequently use Dinkley's information resources to track down leads to his vampire turned brother's whereabouts, sometimes even temporarily abandoning the League to do so. Frog would turn out to be an abrasive member of the group, his relative youth to the older League members and his hot-blooded, impulsive nature constantly lead to arguments with both Dinkley and Thompson, while his hatred of vampires and similar creatures caused him to quickly distrust Howard.

 **Scott Howard:** A former high school basketball star whose rare genetic condition allowed him to enter into a controlled wolf-like form that gave him enhanced strength and speed. While Howard abilities were accepted by his local community, he was eventually forced to leave when the wider existence of werewolves were exposed to the public when one was shot and killed while transforming on live television, leading to a nation-wide witch hunt for the creatures. Fortunately, he was found by Dinkley who promised that in exchange for Howard joining the League she would try to find a cure for his lycanthropy. While Howard was out-going, personable, and lighthearted towards his teammates, especially in regard to Shepard, his relationship with Frog was highly hostile and the two found being around each together an extreme challenge when not actively fighting some monstrous creature.

 **Lydia Deetz:** A strange fetishist for the paranormal even before having a personal encounter with three specters haunting her New England home, Deetz's main asset to the League was her almost encyclopedic knowledge of the occult, especially in regards to spirits, phantoms, wraiths and the many eldritch dimensions and afterlifes from which they come from. While Deetz's gothic attire was quite reflective of her quiet and sometimes sullen nature, she made up for those qualities with the remarkable ability to be unfazed and calm even in the amidst of the undeniably horrifying elements of the League's many cases, managing to hold her composure better than the likes of Frog, Thompson, or sometimes, even Dinkley.

 **Tina Shepard:** A powerful young women with psychic abilities that were highly reminiscent to the one's held by 1970's League of Extraordinary Investigators member Carrie White. Shepard spent most of her life hiding these powers after their misuse in childhood accidentally led to the death of her father. She was forced to use them though after an unfortunate trip to supernatural hotspot, Crystal Lake. With her abilities exposed Shepard was blamed for her friends deaths and was forced into the notorious Somafree Institute were she was made to participate in several unethical experiments to study her powers, until Dinkley managed to prove her innocence. As a member of the League Shepard mostly kept to herself when not on a case, finding Deetz's constant questions about her powers annoying and Frog's hostility towards them unwarranted. It was only around Thompson, who she regularly confided in, and Howard, whom she had a romantic relationship with, that she ever allowed her emotions to run free without risk of her powers being unleashed.

 **Team Dynamics** – Almost Familial. The Mystery League, or the Gang as it was more causally called by its members, was for the most part a stable team throughout its existence in the 80's. With the noticeable exception of Frog, the team's members managed to foster positive relationships with one another and could be expected to follow Dinkley's or Thompson's lead even in the most perilous situations. Even Frog, towards the end of the League's run, began to suspend his reservations towards Shepard and Howard.

 **Cases**

\- Combating the countless serial killers that were rampaging across the country at the time, menaces like the slasher of Crystal Lake, the cannibalistic Sawyer clan, the hitchhiking serial murderer John Ryder, the Lakeshore strangler and "the Shape" of Haddonfield, Illinois, were just a few of the numerous monsters (figurative or literal) that the League encountered during its existence. (1985-1989)

\- Stranger mysteries led the League into more ethereal adventures, taking them to surreal dimensions such as the Labyrinth, Fantasia, the 8th Dimension and more nightmarish one's like the Cenobite Hellscape, Monster World and several differing netherworlds. (1986-1989)

\- Participating in a conflict between the rival monster communities of the Colony and Jerusalem's Lot the League actively sabotaged both groups attempts at quickly exterminating the other. Eventually, with the surprising teamwork of Frog and Howard, both severely drained factions were successfully destroyed when the duo lead agents of the B.P.R.D to the town of Lupusville where the two societies had been trying to negotiate an armistice. (1985)

\- Investigating why the military launched a small nuclear strike on American soil. This led to the discovery that the government had secretly kept living (or unliving as the case may be) samples of the infamous 1968 reanimation virus and had been forced destroy a medical supply warehouse in Louisville, Kentucky to cover up its accidentally release. Dinkley's decision to expose this secret to the public would later have major consequences for the group. (1985)

\- Meeting the Brat Pack, a group of youngsters that included time-traveler, a martial artist, a psychic, a Deadite survivor, starfighter, and even a robot, and working with them to track down a pair of vampires exsanguinating people all across New Mexico. The two teams got along quite well during the mission, with Tina bonding with the Brat Pack's own psychic, Charlie McGee, and its leader, Ace, getting advice on leadership from Dinkley. Unfortunately, an argument over what to do with the vampires once it was revealed they were children caused the two teams to fight one another until the Brat Pack's leader was forced to kill the vampire children to save Dinkley when the creatures managed to escape their confinement while the teams were distracted fighting each other. (1986)

\- A powerful psychic transmission received by Shepard directs the team into investigating the Overlook Hotel while its shutdown in the winter months. The team is quickly assailed by strange hallucinations and temptations that almost drive them all into insanity. When Shepard almost becomes consumed by the Overlook's influence (in a manner highly similar to Carrie White's own possession during the 70s LXI last case) the team promptly decides to leave and turnover the case to a New York based group of eccentric scientists who manage to successfully contain the place's many specters with their strange yet effective technology. (1987)

\- Routine infiltration of summer camps throughout Canada and United States allowed the League to investigate these frequent supernatural hotspots for the deranged psychopaths that tended to stalk them. During these cases Thompson made it a point to counsel the campers that survived such monsters before departing. Tales of the League's exploits, along with Thompson's encouragement, caused many children and teens to become inspired enough to combat the supernatural forces in their own neighborhoods. (1985-1989)

\- A horrific night in Hull House sees the League prevent several satantic cults from opening the gates to Hell and unleashing an apocalyptic demonic invasion on the Earth. The assistance of local S-Mart cashier Ashley Williams was immensely helping in not only allowing Deetz to dispel the gate ritual with the infamous Necronomicon, but also in cutting a bloody swath through the cult's armies of deadities and cenobites. By daybreak the world was saved and the League plus Williams were covered head to toe in blood and gore. (1988)

\- Team ups with other prominent paranormal investigators, scientists, and hunters of the era were frequent occurrences for the League. Legends such as Carl Kolchak, Samuel Loomis and Hellboy, along with relative newcomers like Ashley Williams, John Winchester, the Monster Club, Melvin Ferd the III, and the Ghostbusters, were all sometime allies of the League on their grisly adventures. (1985-1989)

\- The League made quick enemies of the annoyingly vague and mysterious organization aptly called the Organization. This international conspiracy was consistently found by the Mystery League to be somehow connected to numerous cases where a set total of five (sometimes only four) youths are slaughtered by some kind of supernatural entity out in an isolated location. Usually a cabin in the woods or an abandoned mansion. Despite years of investigation the League was never able to bring the Organization to justice or discover the reasons by behind their ritualized murders. (1985-1989)

 **Dissolution** – Furious that the Dinkley's League would expose government secrets by revealing the truth behind the incident at Louisville to the public, President Reagan ordered the "disposal" of the team. As luck would have it though, the American League of 1988, led by the eccentric time traveler Doc Brown, was unable to compel to this order on account of already being preoccupied exploring the newly discovered cyber realm of Tron. With no other options, Reagan agreed to a proposal laid out by young presidential advisor, Damien Thorn. The creation of a secondary government sanctioned League that would be best capable of handling these paranormal whistleblowers. Given complete freedom in picking the members of this League of Monsters, Thorn quickly gathered a group of monstrous individuals that would suit the purposes for this current mission and Thorn's own diabolical future ambitions.

Filling out this morose ensemble was a mad doctor from Miskatonic University who had discovered a reagent that could reanimate the dead, an insane child preacher that worshiped an ancient fertility demon, a desperate backpacker who had contracted lycanthropy while traveling in the UK, and a teenage vampire who went by the name Evil Ed. With his band of monsters gathered Thorn made his move.

Luring the Mystery League to the town of Crescent Cove, California with rumors that the hostile alien race of clowns that had invaded the town just the previous year had been sighted once again in the area, Damien's League of Monsters unleashed a horde of now zombified townsfolk upon the unsuspecting group. A brawl erupted with the Mystery League using all their skills to brave the swarm of ghouls that were attempting to overtake them. Lupine claws were unsheathed, wooden stakes were used, psychic abilities were unleashed, and friendly ghosts were summoned. Eventually, the melee came to a close when last zombie's head was crushed. With his initial plan thwarted Damien unleashed his League most capable combatants on Dinkley's while he and the reanimator watched the battle unfold at a safe distance. Unfortunately for Thorn his League severely lacked what Dinkley's had in spades. Coordination and teamwork experience. While Damien's werewolf lost himself to the savagery of his curse fighting Howard, and Evil Ed dueled Frog to the death, the deranged boy preacher unleashed terrible magics upon Shepard. All the while the battle was raging around them Dinkely, Deetz, and Thompson prepared a spell from the handbook of the dead to summon the ghosts of all those slayed at the hands of Damien's League. By the time it looked like Howard, Frog, and Shepard where about to overwhelmed by their opponents the spell was cast and the three monsters were themselves quickly overwhelmed and defeated.

While his League of Monsters was defeated Thorn planned on recruiting another to take his revenge. This time willing to use more resources to recruit famous fiends like the cenobite Pinhead, the slasher of Crystal Lake or the dreamstalker Freddy Kruger. Fortunately, this would never come to pass as Dinkley almost immediately after escaping Crescent Cove regretfully decided to disband the Mystery League, correctly guessing that with the government against them attacks like these would continue. And thus, the Mystery League came to an end in 1989.

 **Final Fates**

Thompson would return to her career in child psychology at Western Hill Asylum and became renowned for successfully treating young victims of paranormal activity. Unfortunately, her career would end far too soon when her archenemy Freddy Krueger would return to haunt her and this time force her to sacrifice herself to protect her wards, the Dream Warriors.

Frog continued his vampire-hunting across the United States, but would use his League experience to fight other threats when needed. Eventually leaving the road and returning to his hometown of Santa Carla, California, he would look out for the return of his brother for several years until finally getting to confront him in 2008.

Deetz had the strangest history after leaving the Mystery League. Having forgiven the insane specter that had attempted to marry her as part of some convoluted scheme, Deetz traveled with him across the vast weirdness that is the netherworld for years only returning to the mortal plane to give out new handbooks for necronautical interdimensional travel.

Howard and Shepard departed the League together. Having accepted both their unique abilities and natures while adventuring with League, the two went on to find other teenagers with supernatural powers and encourage them to accept their positive aspects, even ending up creating a school for their wards modeled after Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

Lastly, Dinkley would disappear almost entirely from public view with only the League and her closet friends having any idea about her whereabouts and her investigation of the infernal forces manipulating the government.

 **Denouement** \- The Mystery League of 1985 was a success by almost every metric that can judge a League. Even with relationships being sometimes hostile, the group stayed strong and focused on the myriad of cases they encountered with surprising efficiency from a group of mostly teenagers. While the League may have ended before the 90s own unique decade of horror could begin their success and the lives they saved would have an impact that would color the Leagues that would go after them and bring inspiration for young horror survivors across the United States.


	4. The 1994 FBI League

**The 1994 FBI League (1994-1998)**

In the early 1990's there was an epidemic of vicious murders that occurred throughout the US. While the victims of these murders, mostly juveniles and young adults, were of little consequence, the ways in which they died did alarm the FBI. Almost all of victims were killed in ways that were remarkably similar to other serial murders that took place in preceding decades. The 1994 killings of several teenagers in rural Texas, who were all killed with a chainsaw in the same fashion as the Sawyer killings of 1974, being a chief example. More disturbingly, specific details of the "Slasher Era" murders such as the above were pointedly sealed away from the public, leading too much of the old guard of the FBI to be concerned that the original perpetrators of these horrific crimes were resurfacing en masse. To counteract this potential threat, the American League of Extraordinary Investigators program was reactivated and a new League was formed under FBI authority and scrutiny.

Officially, this new League only counted three respected veteran FBI agents with experience in "unusual" cases as part of its membership. The reason being, that the 1970's predecessor League had several problematic members (the psychic Carrie White having been the main reason the 70's iteration was disbanded in the first place) and senior members of the FBI wanted to ensure that their League wouldn't be made of subversives, outsiders, and monsters with unproven loyalty.

As such, these three handpicked agents were;

 **Members**

 **Clarice Starling** : Formerly the mentor of current FBI director Jack Crawford, Starling began her rise to fame in the FBI when she interviewed infamous serial killer and cannibal Hannibal Lector in an attempt to gain information about another demented serial killer that was kidnapping and skinning several women at the time. After her success, Starling went on to become a renowned investigator whose talents gained the attention of the senior FBI supervisors looking too full their League's roster. Having a double major in criminology and psychology, Starling's abilities to understand the criminal mind of killers, along with her dedication to the Bureau, made her an ideal leader of the new LXI initiative.

 **Milton Dammers** : A highly eccentric FBI agent, Dammers earned a reputation in the FBI by successfully infiltrating several dangerous religious cults such as the Thorn Cult, The Order, and numerous satanic sects as an undercover agent. Unfortunately, his experiences with these cultists left him not only with physical mutilations but also severe mental trauma in the form of a proneness towards paranoia. Regardless of these faults, Dammers was recruited into the LXI anyway, with the hope being that his terrible trials would prove useful for its missions.

 **Dale Cooper** : Best known for his bizarre investigation of the murder of highschool student Laura Palmer, Cooper was perhaps the most unorthodox FBI agent in the League, having a variety of quirks and interests that ranged from recording all his investigative notes with a portable microcassette and addressing them to a likely non-existent person named Diana to his appreciation of Native American and Tibetan mythology. These unique mannerisms aside, Cooper earned his place in the League because of his unique but effective investigation style, which used intuition and even symbolic dreams to help him solve difficult cases.

While the FBI was mostly satisfied with their choices it became clear that while Starling, Dammers, and Cooper would be effective in the investigative demands of League cases their ability to directly combat the supernatural was in question. Thus, the FBI begrudgingly went against their initial mandate to only recruit in-house FBI agents for the League and made the choice to add three more unofficial members to the League who would much better suited to the physical demands of the LXI project. These three were;

 **Burt Gummer** : A controversial inclusion to the LXI, to say the least, Gummer was a survivor of a deadly Graboid infestation in Perfection, Nevada. While an unusual man, even by League standards, Gummer's impressive military background, knowledge of tactics and mastery of various firearms managed to get him considered for the League. Initially adamant about not joining a group that was under any kind of government supervision, the FBI's oath to rebuild Perfection and provide financial support to other survivors of the Graboids eventually won the man over. Gummer's almost preternatural ability to survive even the most impossible of situations along with his surprising cunning made him an indispensable member of the League while his down-to-earth attitude and enthusiastic love of the League's work made him appreciated by much of the team.

 **Buffy Summers** : While now infamous amongst the monster and hunter communities today as "The Slayer" Summers before her career of vampire-hunting was a vapid teenager. Summers future destiny started off when she suddenly started experiencing strange dreams and gaining enhanced physical abilities. Summers was quickly discovered by a member of the Watcher's Council who instructed her about her purpose as the newest incarnation as the Slayer. After defeating a local vampire lord stalking her highschool, Summers went on to develop her abilities in secret, killing any supernatural threats that presented themselves. This eventually caught the attention of the FBI who while concerned about her age couldn't deny her incredible talents and recruited her.

 **Eric Draven** : Once just a normal man with a loving wife, Draven was transformed into a revenge seeking revenant after being murdered by ruthless gangsters and resurrected by a mystical crow that blessed him with terrifying physical and mental abilities. After avenging his death and his wife's deaths Draven would only know a short return to the grave before being once again revived by the crow, this time in the service of avenging the loss of others throughout his city. It was only a manner of time before the FBI noticed Draven's vigilantism and decided it was better to have such a powerful asset in their service than against them. Driven, to say the least, Draven's almost single-minded desire to ensure that the monsters that the League faced were destroyed made him arguably the most effective of the group's combat-focused members, but his sullen attitude and tendency to self-harm made his colleagues weary of him at best.

 **Team Dynamics** – Distant. While an unorthodox League that's divided membership made it more difficult for its members to form a cohesive team as strong as the 60s or even 70s incarnations, the 90s League did manage to successfully complete a variety of missions in its four-year run between 1994 and 1998, outdoing the early 1960s group and the disastrous 2000s group. Their horrifying missions included;

 **Cases**

\- Numerous cases dealing with the return of several "Slasher Killers" from previous decades, including, but not limited to, serial killer legends Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Charles Lee Ray, and Drayton Sawyer. While seemingly successful in neutralizing many of these monsters during their run most of them would somehow resurface again in the 2000s and 2010s to the astonishment of many annoyed supernatural containment organizations and independent hunters. (1994-1998)

\- Going to the impoverished public housing community of Cabrini-Green in Chicago, Illinois, the League investigated the appearance of a pyromaniac spectre haunting the dilapidated apartment buildings in the area. This case suffered greatly from a lack of concrete intel on the history of the spirit and the locals of the community being unwilling to risk being seen sharing information to agents of the FBI. This made the League's initial confrontation an exceptional dangerous affair which almost resulted in the long suffering Dammers being immolated in a botched exorcism attempt. Fortunately, a former LXI associate Jericho Drumm was called in to assist on the case and with his help the spirit was successfully put to rest. (1994)

\- An attempt to see whether Sil 2, one of many alien human-hybrids created by one of the many secret branches of the government, could be a reliable member of the League goes horribly wrong when the creature breaks its mental programming and tries to mate with Cooper and breed a new species capable of replacing mankind. Fortunately, Cooper was able to resist the creature's allure and with the help of the rest of the League destroyed the hybrid before she could try to escape. (1995)

\- A rare mission to Mexico would see the League be forced to combat a small army of vampires in the remote strip club called the Twisty Twister. With Summers natural vampire-hunting abilities the League was able to severely deplete the vampires ranks but were simply too outnumbered to destroy them all and were forced to retreat. By the time League was able to return to the US and request backup in the form of numerous B.P.R.D agents, the strip club was mysteriously emptied of its former inhabitants with nothing but dust and bones to prove they were ever there. (1996)

\- Investigating murders in New York City committed by what can only be described as a race of giant mutant cockroaches, the League explored much of the city's underground labyrinth of abandoned subway tunnels in search of the creatures. When finally facing the creature's queen they were aided in defeating it with the inexplicable assistance of a quartet of mutant turtles with a fascination for martial artists and pizza. (1997)

\- The League would spend the entirety of its existence trying to capture the legendary Crypt Keeper, an undead ghoul well-known in the supernatural community of monsters for his cringe-inducing wise-cracks and love of ironic horror stories. The League hoped that if they were able to capture this monster his almost encyclopedic knowledge of the supernatural would help them solve cases dating as far back as the 1950s. Regrettably, no matter how hard the League searched they were never able to find the ghoul's trans-locating mansion during their tenure. That said, if rumors are to believed, an alliance of children and teenagers inspired by the 80s Mystery League, and led by Marshall Tyler of supernatural hotspot Eerie, Indiana, would band together in the early 2000s to defeat the undead villain themselves. While information on this mysterious group of youths is scant it is said that the storytellers of the Midnight Society, the alien-hunting Animorphs, the infamous Addams Siblings, and even the adult hating terrorist group the Kids Next Door were all a part of this alliance. (1994-1998)

\- While originally created to defeat the slasher killers of yesterday, the League also investigated the emergence of a new generation of serial killers who wanted to make their murderous mark in the world. The knife-wielding Ghostface Killer, the deranged Dr. Giggles, the revengeful Ben Willis, the almost laughable Leprechaun, and even more ridiculous Jack Frost, were all some of the League's most memorable enemies. (1994-1998)

\- Undertaking several missions that served as the FBI's "clean-up operations" for the infamous X-Files department headed by the often-ridiculed Fox Mulder, the League was tasked with removing any remaining evidence of supernatural, or worse extra-terrestrial, activity that could be traced back to government involvement. These top-secret missions included hunting a flukeworm-human hybrid, eliminating "super-soldiers" that had gone rogue, destroying all traces of a strange black oil, and numerous other cases that are still classified. Several times during these cases, Gummer would make strong (and heavily profane) criticisms of the League's and the government's actions and during an especially arduous mission involving the recapture of the last of the "Eve" clones threatened to leave the League and tell the media of all he knew. Fortunately, Gummer was "persuaded" by the League's FBI supervisors to remain on the team and stay quiet with thinly-veiled threats of their own that this account can only concluded involved revoking their promise to aid the town of Perfection. (1996-1998)

 **Dissolution** – Like all the other Leagues before, the 1990s incarnation of the League of Extraordinary Investigators would come to an end, albeit one that was especially odd and spectacular even by League standards. The 90's LXI as it turned wasn't the only League battling horrifying threats to humanity's safety.

In 1996, FBI agent Dana Scully, the other half of the X-Files, had lost her partner Fox Mulder who had gone missing after investigating the new drug Playback's possible connection to an extraterritorial civilization manipulating humanity for some bizarre purpose. Realizing that she couldn't deal with his mission alone, Scully, with help of assistant director Walter Skinner, was able too secretly reactivate protocol LXG and create a League of Extraordinary Gentlemen of her own using FBI files on possible recruits for the LXI. Her League included a detective and skilled firearms expert from Hong Kong by name of "Tequila" Yen, a murderous teenage sorceress named Nancy Downs, a strange but kind man-machine known as Edward Scissorhands, a highly immature teenage boy with the possible "Mutant" power to subtlety manipulate called Zack Morris, and lastly a full-on time traveller that only went by the names Rufus or the Time Traveller, who only joined the League to ensure that the timeline was set right. After rescuing Mulder and preventing a scheme that involved not only aliens but also somehow deadites, Scully made the fateful choice to not disband the League and instead keep in contact with all its members in case a threat popped up that was too great for even her and Mulder to defeat alone. As it turned out, Scully would have to secretly gather her League several times between 1996 to 1998 to deal with a myriad of particularly dangerous cases from a man-hunting alien predator stalking the streets of LA, infiltrating a highschool that had been taken over by an alien queen, discovering a clandestine group of "Men in Black" in New York City, to thwarting a bodysnatcher conspiracy brewing in Alabama, Scully's League was quite active in only the span of two years.

Unfortunately, this would be the beginning of their end as the FBI would be tipped off to the group's existence after Mulder tried to reveal the truth of the attempted Martian invasion to the public. The FBI was able too not only bury that story but also connect the dot and realize that the missing files LXI could have only have been taken by the X-Files division. Seeing this renegade League as a potential threat to their interests (and those of the shadowy Syndicate) the FBI League was tasked with bringing them in. Seeing an opportunity to his turn his cloak and join a League that wasn't a slave to nefarious government interests, Gummer finally made good on his promise to leave the LXI and invited his teammates to join him. Starling and Dammers were unsurprisingly loyal to a fault to the FBI and refused while Cooper was tempted but ultimately decided not to defect. Summers, also tried of the League's less than heroic actions, decided to quit the League but not side with Gummer or Scully and instead return to her hometown of Sunnydale. Draven was seemingly unmoved by Gummer's arguments and stayed true to the FBI League. With Gummer's and Summers's departure the FBI League was two men short and was forced to rely on several squads of the very super-soldiers that only a year ago they were hunting to match the now eight member rival League. The final confrontation between the Leagues would come when Scully's was in Scissorhands old mansion that the League used as a secret gathering place. The team had been in the midst of planning an expedition to the Antarctic to investigate Rufus's claim of a future alien threat there that would make all others pale in comparison if not stopped now. While at first the FBI League seemingly had the edge with their super-soldiers, the tide quickly turned against them when Draven showed his true allegiance and began to slaughter the super-soldiers, stating that he had long grown disgusted at the FBI League's willingness to serve corrupt interests. Realizing that without the super-soldiers and Draven they wouldn't stand a chance against Scully's League, Starling, Dammers, and Cooper surrendered to their counterparts.

Afterward, the FBI seeing that their operation had failed decided to bite and bullet and grant all members of Scully's League clemency for their previous secret missions and the option for Scully and Mulder to return to the X-Files with greater agency when it came to how they handled their cases. Deciding this was the best option the pair did just that and granted Rufus leadership of the League. This would serve as a blessing in disguise given that Rufus's mission to the infamous Mountains of Madness in the Antarctic would prove to be disastrous with nobody but Rufus and Gummer surviving the mission. In regard to the FBI League, its failure to stop Scully's resulted in its immediate decommissioning.

 **Final Fates**

Starling would go to have another encounter with Hannibal Lector that would leave her his brainwashed slave.

Dammers would die fighting the ghost of a serial killer a few years after the FBI League's dissolution having sunk into an even worse level of paranoia and mania.

Cooper would disappear after returning to the town of Twin Peaks having been apparently consumed by what is only known as the Black Lodge.

As already mentioned, Gummers was the only other survivor of the Antarctica mission besides Rufus, and while he lived through the experience he would never be the same again. His last known whereabouts is in Perfection where sporadic amounts of Graboid activity still occurs.

Summers, as many would surely know, would go on to be the Slayer and this account couldn't even begin to chronicle the adventures she would have in the town of Sunnydale.

Lastly, Draven did the only thing he knew how to do, bringing justice and death to the worst of humanity and inhumanity.

 **Denouement** \- While the 1990s FBI League and many of its members would meet horrifying ends, what cannot be discounted was their efforts to stop the evils that plagued 90s America. While their actions weren't always heroic they still went above and beyond to ensure the safety of those who arguably needed to stay ignorant of all the various forms of monstrosity that would haunt them.


End file.
